A Routine Reunion
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Another, kind of sad story. Got inspired by Red Like Roses, so enjoy. Reviews are loved and cherished!


Another story. I've been listening to Red Like Roses for the past few hours, and I had never heard the full version so I got inspired to write this. A little sad, but not much compared to other stories floating around here. Kind of different from what I usually write, I probably wont write things like this much unless you guys really like this one. As always, reviews are loved and cherished!

~Rambling Madwoman

* * *

They walked through the woods in silence, hands intertwined. They stayed close enough that their shoulders brushed with every step. No animals could be heard in the Grimm infested woods, only the soft crunching of leaves and rustle of fabric broke the silence. A gentle breeze blew by, strong enough only to disturb Ruby's cloak as they continued forward.

Ruby's face was concealed by her cloak, pulled up all the way so even Weiss couldn't see her face without moving directly in front of her. The scythe wielder's head hung low, facing the ground. Weiss was unsure of how to treat this version of Ruby. She had never seen her normally hyperactive partner so quiet, so stoic. They had been walking for almost an hour, and the pair had yet to exchange a single word.

Despite being deep in to Grimm territory, Ruby seemed unaffected, not even holding Crescent Rose. Weiss's free hand rested on Myrtenaster, constantly ready for any sort of attack. The dense trees made it impossible for too many Grimm to descend on them at once, though it also made fighting more difficult. Ruby fought much more effectively out in the open, where Crescent Rose could be used to its full potential.

Weiss also worked better in the open, not only because Ruby was most at her element in the open, but it also was easier to implement her semblance, where her dust circles could be placed anywhere. The thoughts had Weiss's eyes constantly flitting from place to place, watching for the all too familiar red eyes and looming shadows. The fencer was on high alert, just waiting for the Grimm to make an appearance.

As they continued, the breeze stopped and gave the forest an eerie silence, even more so than before. Ruby still walked on, head staying down despite never running in to anything and seeming to know the way without having to look. She had walked this route more times than she cared to count, to the point where she could probably walk it blindfolded. But this was the first time she took someone with her.

Weiss let Ruby lead her deeper in to the forest, wondering how Ruby was so calm considering the destination and the fact that they could be attacked any second. But Weiss said nothing, trusting her partner. She knew where they were going and knew this was something that Ruby had always done alone. The fact that she had asked Weiss to come left the fencer baffled but she agreed without a second thought.

Ruby stopped for a second, Weiss almost continuing without her. Up ahead, Weiss could see a clearing. Turning to look at Ruby, she squeezed their intertwined hands and bumped her shoulder against her partners, an unspoken gesture that Weiss was there for her. Taking a deep breath, Ruby continued on towards the opening.

When they reached the clearing Weiss looked at their surroundings. They were on a large cliff that went for miles in each direction. Though straight ahead the cliff stuck out a bit farther than along the rest, and a single gravestone sat at the edge. As they approached, Ruby's grip tightened just slightly. When they finally reached the tombstone Ruby released Weiss's hand and knelt in front of it.

It was a simple tombstone, the name Summer Rose on it and '_Thus Kindly I Scatter". _Ruby's face was still concealed by the cloak, but Weiss saw the almost undetectable shudder that ran through Ruby. Not knowing what else to do, Weiss knelt down next to Ruby and gently put a comforting hand on her back. Ruby sucked in a deep breath to compose herself, calming down at the caring touch of her partner.

Standing up, she took Weiss's hand in hers once again. With her other hand she pulled the cloak off her face to reveal a hard, serious face. Weiss had not seen this face before and was unsure how to react. Ruby stared at the tombstone, her eyes scrunched, trying not to cry. Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand again, prompting Ruby to take a deep breath and calm down slightly.

"Hey mom, long time no see." Ruby said, letting out a shaky, breathy chuckle. Weiss was almost surprised to hear Ruby talking after such a long silence. "Sorry I haven't visited in awhile, I've been really busy. I graduated from Beacon this last spring, I'm now officially a huntress. Like you. Team RWBY has received a lot of jobs thanks to a good word from Professor Ozpin. Nothing's too hard for us so far, no matter the job we always finish it with little problems.

"Yang has been doing really well. She's excited to finally be done with school, typical Yang. She's still with Blake, they're really happy together. I-I know she doesn't visit, but she still misses you like crazy." Ruby said, the words catching in her throat at the last part. Weiss stayed there silently, listen to Ruby speak as if her mother were right in front of them.

"I brought Weiss, my partner. We're still together, not that I didn't think we would be. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I really love her." She continued, as if Weiss wasn't with her. The fencer could feel a blush spreading across her face with each word Ruby spoke of her. But she remained silent, letting Ruby say what she needed to say.

"I-I miss you, mom. I know you wouldn't want me to dwell on this for so long, but I can't help it." Ruby said, slightly shaking. Weiss softly stroked Ruby's hand with her thumb, attempting to calm her partner down. Ruby turned to give Weiss a grateful smile before turning back to the grave.

"I'm going to be the best Huntress every, just watch mom." Ruby said, straightening up slightly. Weiss looked at Ruby again then turned to the grave. "You have an amazing daughter. I love her with all my heart, and I'll protect her with my life." Weiss said, feeling she needed to at least say something. Ruby looked at Weiss, surprised and touched. Wordlessly, she crushed Weiss in a hug, grasping her shirt as if she, too, would disappear from her life suddenly.

Weiss returned the hug, burying her face in the crook of Ruby's neck and gently grasping the red cloak. "Thank you, for coming." Ruby said, her voice just barely a whisper.

"Yang would never come with me, she didn't think she could handle seeing the gravestone." A shudder ran through Ruby at the words. Weiss continued to hold Ruby close, a hand now soothingly rubbing circles on her back. Ruby stayed in the embrace a little longer before finally releasing Weiss.

"We can go back now," Ruby said, straightening her posture and grasping Weiss's hand once more. "Only if you're ready," Weiss said gently, knowing how important this was to Ruby. Nodding slightly, Ruby cast once last glance at the tombstone before turning and leaving with Weiss.


End file.
